Patients who are candidates for Laproscopic Cholecystectomy and who are at increased risk for Common Bile Duct Stones will be randomized to one of two groups. Group I patients will undergo preoperative ERCP. Group II patients will undergo Lap Chol with Intraoperative Cholangiography. They will be referred to the postoperative ERCP if CBDS are found. Patients in this group will also undergo preoperative Endoscopic ultrasonography. We will compare length of stay morbidity, and cost.